Snows Grand Daughter
by lileverlark
Summary: In this story Snow is nice and kind a good person and katniss is his grand daughter. will she fall for someone who will it change and when she tells him her secret will he stay or go? R
1. Chapter 1

**First of all you must put all thoughts about how evil snow is and how much you hate him. In THIS story he is kind and nice he also is Katniss' Grandpa. Katniss is a wealth off girl and she is a 17 year old she is also pregnant. So she came to live with her grandpa when her father died and her mother went into depression. Prim is her cousin instead of her sister.**

The worst thing about flying is the feeling when you land and take off. The rest is fine but I just wet myself when I am landing, you may laugh, honestly one time when I was 12 I did first time on a plane and drank a bit to much sprite. But hey, that was when I met Cinna so you know good and bad. Cinna is like my uncle he is the only person apart from grandpa who was there when my father died and mother went in to a depression. That is the one thing that I can not forgive her for.

At the airport.

Effie trinket. My grandpas assistant. The most colourful person in the world. Scratch that. Universe. Ever. But you have got to love her.

'Katniss darling. I haven't seen you since you wore two braids in your hair' Effie said that is kinda true since she hasn't seen me in 5 years soo.

'EFFIE' I scream as I see her. I wrap my arms around her waist and breathe in her Chanel number 5 perfume.

'come on sweetie we have to go see your new car!'

'WHAT!? Granddaddy got me a new car ahhh'

Outside was a range rover evoque **(au not sure what it is called) **

'I love it.' I say running over and hugging it.

At there home

Omfj the house is amazing it has 12 floors yes that is write 12!

I have my own floor. My room is 5 times the size of my house back in neighboured 12. It is painted in greens from aqua to forest. My bed is covered with pillows and blankets. My bathroom was full of toy rubber ducks granddad knows me well. My closet is full of clothes designed my Cinna and his wife Portia. I run around screaming at the top of my lungs.

I hear a healthy chuckle from the door 'liking the room then' I run in his arms screaming 'thank you granddaddy'

'wait there is more'

I back away slowly 'more?'

'yeah, just a few small things.'

He hands me a box and then tells me he has to go to a meeting and preidental things.

I open the box and inside are 10 items

Credit card

House keys

A dog collar

A set of three car keys

An ipad

A laptop

An iphone

A bag of dog treats

A pencil case and

A schedule

that begins tomorrow I forgot about school with all the packing and stuff oh well and what was with the dog stuff 'woof' and scratching on the door brings me to my senses oh well guess we will find out soon enough.

I open the door an there is the smallest long haired Chihuahua you have ever seen. 'aww' I picked up his cloar and saw a tag with the name Harvey on. Cute. Guess granddad thought I might need some more practice for when bump is born into the world. Thank god im not showing yet.

I then crashed out on my bed as apparently I have school tomorrow.

**Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Please review and review**

**Also '**_omfj_**' is oh my finnicking josh XD please review please XD **

**~Lilly x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing and sorry about the lack of detail but I only get about an hour on my laptop at about 10 o'clock. Sorry about that and I will try to put more detail in this one.**

Walking down the halls of my new high school lots of pairs of eyes are on me and it would be slightly unnerving if I wasn't used to it the day I was born. Some people are looking at me and others at my clothes. I haven't worn anything too unusual an off the shoulder white shirt with diamante on the shoulder and then scatters around the shirt getting sparer and further apart on my legs are light blue jeans that are faded at the knees. My hair is in a high pony and has a small braid running through it and I'm wearing gold gladiator sandals so nothing too different.

I text cashmere for some comfort

Me: hey x

Cash: why you texting me so early

Me: love you too babes and btw its like 9am get up you lazy nerdy

C: ly2 but why are you up summers not over till next week

_I forgot to tell her gonna get killed oh no_

Me: I'm not at home I'm in the capitol with grandpa

C: like what visiting x

Me: no I moved yesterday I was meant to tell you but I didn't have time and…

C: oh thank for telling me anyway good look and text me if you see any nice boys and ill come and see you straight away byyeeee ly xxxxx :*

Me ly2 :*

I lift my head up in time to see myself about to bump into a girl with blond hair that would make any blond jealous and blue eyes that even the sea was put to shame.

'Sorry about that' she says as I help pick her books up 'I'm Madge' she continues

'Katniss Everdeen' I reply.

'No fricken way snows granddaughter' she says a bit too loudly.

'Yeah now shut up before anyone else realises who I am' I whisper

'Opps sorry' she says as a girl with brown her and chestnut eyes comes over to us shouts

'Hi I'm clove' rather loudly. I gave her the same intro as I did with Madge but this time clove grabbed my arm and dragged me to a stairwell.

'Uhh were we going?' I ask rather timidly.

'to the dorm glim jo and annie and gonna be thrilled we are friends with the most famous teenage in panem'.

'im not that famous' I reply in a quiet voice so we are now friends oddly I found myself willing to be friends with them.

Clove stops at a door with the number 74 in shiny gold letters she opens up the door and yells 'guess who I have become friends with'

'well I met her first' Madge says.

'don't spoil my fun' is her reply. I laugh at this which brings three pairs of eyes to scrutinize my face. I look away quickly going tomato red when I say a poster of myself with Cinna. Oh my god I walk over to it and pull it off the wall with 5 mouths wide open as to what I did

'sorry bad picture' it was true I didn't like people telling my I was pretty and showing pictures of me.

'whats wrong with her?' a blonde steps forward and says rather territorial. The 4 girls behind her and wetting themselves laughing with her not realising who I was.

'I don't like that picture and I look bad in it'

'OH MY GOSH YOUR KATNISS EVERDEEN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND…'

'glimmer hero worships you. I'm Joanna call me jo. that's annie she says pointing a petite girl with big brown eyes.' Annie waves at me with a 100 watt grin on. I can honestly think I could be friends with these people especially Clove and Jo.

It turned out mine and annies schedules where both the same. It went

Science: Mr Graham

English: miss clerk

Textiles: Miss Smith

Lunch

Maths: Miss Myers

Art: Mr Jefferson with assistance With Mr Mellark

**Lunch **

I had got an apple a cookie and a cheese bun. Nothing else was appetising and I'm in the middle of the morning sickness stage. Yuck!

I looked up to someone shouting 'KITTY KAT' only one person called me that and that was Finnick

'FISH BOY' I yelled back at him before I was in a bone crushing hug. 'Nice to see you too' he replied I just laughed at my cousin. 'Come sit with us he begged 'I cant I'm with some friends would you like to join us' I asked.

'Can I bring my friends?' he asked. I nodded. And went back to sit with the girls while Finnick got his friends. As soon as I sat down Annie went bright red and asked 'is coming over?'

'yesssss' I replied slowly. She went giddy then and that's when I got it she liked my cousin.

'You like my cousin?' I asked her but more like stated. She went bright red but before she could answer fin was coming over with 5 of his friends. He introduced them as Peeta Gale Cato Marvel and Thresh.

After about 20 mins fin spoke up 'want to something tonight?'

'yeaah' everybody replied

'You guys can come over to mine if you want and we can do something my floor is big enough' I speak up.

'Are you sure?' gale and Madge asked together.

'Yeah I can give you lift home girls in my car guys in fins' everyone agreed so it was set. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

**Hey hope you liked it and can you please review. I will also be updating every other day or at least twice a week as I start year 9 on Thursday. ****J So I will try to update and in your reviews can you give me ideas for names for Katniss' babies or babies both gender please. **

**Please review xxx XD**

**~Lilly x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and here is chapter 3.**

'oh my god I fricken love your house' shouts jo and clove as they run around my floor. I laugh at them.I take them to my room as it's the biggest clove and glim sit on the bed correction JUMP on the bed while madge sits of my banana car bean bag. Jo just sits on the floor. I go to my separate room and grab Harvey he was adorable even though I'm not one for pets. He was cute. As I walk back in I hear a squeal and marvel I think shouting lets get this started. I walk in and finnick has a crate of beer cato I giant bottle of baileys and marvel with a bag full of wine coolers. _crap! _I cant drink I try to slowly exit the room but annie sees me and follows I forgot she was standing by the door. I put Harvey down and sit on my window bench.

'whats the matter?' she asks me. How do I tell her.

'Well they have brought alcohol and…'

'brainless what are you doing in here come on come in here with us we are playing truth or dare.'

'in a second' I shout at Jo 'Annie I need you not to tell any one this especially the press they cant know I'm pregnant' she just stands there and im sure everyone hears when she shouts

'oh my gosh can I be god mother please-' I cut her off

'shh you cant tell anyone' she nods in response when my beloved cousin finn walks through the door 'hey annie can you leave me and Katniss alone for a minute' he says softly and winking at annie before she leaves' he closes the door and basically screams 'YOUR PREGNANT'

'be quiet cos then everyone will finnd out and granddaddy will wring your neck' I snap back.'

'don't worry the boys don't know they are getting ready for truth or dare forfate style basically a drinking game and your pregnant' he say the last part to himself but I here.

We exit the room into y bedroom where there is a circle with two spare spaces one for me and finn. I put a smile on my face. 'right the rules are you get to pick truth or dare and if you don't answer you have to drink half a cup of beer. Right everyone got that?' marvel shouts out everyone nods and the girls look unsure when they look at me. Annie probably told them. Oh well the sooner the better.

'finnick your first truth or dare'

'dare' he replies

'I dare you to lick annies cheek' shouts jo. I laugh so hard I think I might have started crying annie and finn are beat red.

'okayyy' he replies shakily. He leans over to annie and licks her cheek only bearily touching it. I luagh harder as I rember when we were younger he used to lick my face when he came over. Haha good times.

'right my turn I pick thresh'

'dare' he shouts or maybe that's him speaking.

'go and pick up the dog and place it in the sink run the taps on full and then leave it' I have a surge of protective ness

'touch my dog and I will make sure you never have kids' I say in the icest voice ever. Thresh who was laughing now looked scared I mean genuinely scared. All the boys wear except for Finnick who was laughing saying I bet you couldn't take him down over and over. 'challenge accepted just wait a minute' I run in my closet and get changed into a pair of rowing shorts and a white and pink cammi that said 'Cinna told me to wear this' he had made it specially. I run out just as finnick was telling thresh that if he hurt me he was dead. Thresh nodded solemnly. I ran at him from behind and pulled him down to the fall he made a 'oomph' noise that meaned I win. 'woo winner!' I ran around screaming as everyone laughed. I didn't realise why they wear laughing until I was in the air the wearing throwing me on the bed but I had to turn not to land on my slightly swelling stomach. I ended up hitting the bed then rolling all the way off the bed onto Johanna who was still lying on the floor.

'right, after that I think it is glimmers turn to pick who it is' marvel said

'I pick….'

**Cos im mean im gonna leave a cliff hanger sorry if this chapter was short of rushed I will try to update soon. XD don't forget review as lots of people read the last chapte and not many reviewed even if if it just a smiley face ****J xxx**

**~lillyx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating my charger broke for my mums laptop which has the first three chapters on and then i had to set up this laptop and i dint have word so sorry if words are funny spelt :( also i saw that 250 people have read this but only 1 has reviewed even if you do not have an acount on fanfiction you can still reveiw. any way on with the story.**

'Katniss' oh no. 'You have to sing a song for all of us' she knows how much i hate singing even though i am good at it it reminds me to much of my old life with dad.

I go over to the other side of the room and play the cd at track 2.

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like

We hadn't seen each other in a month

When you said you needed space. (What?)

Then you come around again and say

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."

Remember how that lasted for a day?

I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Oooh we called it off again last night

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right

And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind

With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Oooh, you called me up again tonight

But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah

Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever

And I used to say, "Never say never..."

Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"

And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,

We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh,

We, ohhh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

I looked round at everyone and there mouths were wide open 'close your mouths a fly will fly in there' thats when marvel says 'you shuld do a shot cos you were not meant to me good' 'well I'm not I reply and go to the kitchen to get a large bag of ice cubes I text madge and rhe girls in a group chat.

**k: hey guys come to the kitchen got a plan ;)**

**j: what **

**m: on our way now.**

i tell them the plan and give them a bucket a of glue and ice cubes each. we all have a target.

annie=finnick

jo=thresh

madge=gale

clove=cato

glimmer=marvel

me=peeta

We ran out of the hall way shouting charge the boys saw us but where a bit too late to move and finnick moved behind peeta so I guess this was gonna be easy.

**2 hours later**

After the boys cleaned up they went home except for peeta I told him I would give him a lift home. we were currently watching a tv show which i had no interest in. i was studying peeta. his soft blond curls on his forehead that every 5 minutes he had to push out of his face. His jawline that had to be the best ever. under under his tee shirt his deffined muscles and abbs they were the 2nd best part. The best were his eyes they were bright blue and twinkled with life.

'guess I should go home its nearly 10' time had pasted quick 'okay I will give you a lift' I grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the couch. that was when i felt the spark I was so shoocked that I staggered back pulling him with me. I looked realising how close are faces were and thats when I kissed him.

**i am so sorry this laptop doesnt have spell check or word so i am sorry. 3 reviews and i will update again. **

**~Lilly **


	5. Chapter 5

I havent seen peeta since friday. The day i kissed him well he kissed me back and that has been all that i can think about since I know that grandpa knows that is why none of the girls have been round to the house,until this morning today is wednesday and we have the week off for god knows what reason all the girls live in boarding school but i choose not to bored and word is there is a party tonight and marvels house its probably true cos finnick told me but you never know what finnick says is the truth.

'yeah you heard right' glimmer said while we were eating breakfast that i made beacuse i am such a good friend. 'he is 18 today and there is a huge party at his house. that means we are going dress shoping.' ok if we were going shopping we were going to cinnas boutique

'ok then i will call cinna and tell him we are on our way. the dresses he makes are utterly perfect' all the girls nooded in agreement while i went to get dressed i end up in my 'cinna told me to wear this shirt' custom made by him and a pair of navy shorts with a pair of navy vans with a gold necklace with a mustache on.

i ran down stairs and hit joanna on the sholder and screamed at the top of my lungs 'YOUR IT' then legged it to the car at this point we were all on our way out with annie on annie tigged glimmer and then she hit me who fodded her in the head. 'oww' she complained. i rolled my eyes and turned up the radio. yes it is on...

I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,

Who sits at the curb and waits for the world

But I'm about to break out, about to break out

I'm like a crook tonight

I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly

And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey

And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite

Like ohh ohh ohh

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not

Ready or not

Hello my name is...

Nice to meet you

I think you're famous

Where have I seen you?

You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate

Livin' like a fairytale

We could have a palace right next to Oprah

37 cars and a yacht down in Boca

Take me away whereever you say

Yeah we could be setting sail

Like ohh ohh ohh

Light my heart up baby like a matchstick

Ohh ohh ohh

And hit the gas quick

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not here I come here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not here I come here I come

You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs

You and me dance from the night to the dawn

Ready or not here I come boy it's on

Ready or not

Here I come

Where you at?

The night is young

In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you

Ready or not

Here I come

I like your face

Do you like my song?

Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you

Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)

Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Ready or not

Boombada Boombada Boombada

Ready or not!

this song reminded me of peeta for some reason. bye this time we are outsidee cinna's boutique. i walked in to see my favourite antie ,who is know 7 months pregnant, portia. 'ahh' she ran up to me screaming 'i win the bet' i raised my eyebrow 'simba'portia is the OLNY peson who cinna will let her call it 'said you would be showing and thats why you here by the way you have half a wardrobe of marterity clothes.' im glad that the girls already know and have been sworn to secrecy.

'no we need dresses for a party'

After about two hours of searching i have a green dress that has a brown belt at the waist and ends 2 inches above the knee. glimmer has a baby blue dress with diamante on the neck line and is straight down. jo has a v neck dress that is black but has white has a plum coloured dress that has a alayer of back netting that has flowers on. annie has a short see green dress. i tell the girls we can borrow my shoes and bags and stuff and we are getting ready at my house.

once we are ready we leave i am the driver as i cant drink anyway i hope into the car abd see a red jeep in the gagarge that means finnick was coming here tonight oh no i hope he isnt here.

as i pull up to marvels house you can cleralry see the housei spacke dup to its rafters. we all climb out slowly. jo's idea was to get me a drink and carry it round but not drink it so no one would offer me one. i walk into the front room with clove when peeta and cato come over to us. i give peeta a look that says i need to talk to you. he nods and we go to the balconay as it was the only free space entire house.

'about friday' we both say i nod at him to continue 'im sorry about friday i didnt mean to kiss you. i will be okay if you hate me' i stare at him gobsmacked.

'why would youthink i would hate you that is crazy? and i'm glad i did cos it made me relize something.' he took a step closer to me and held my hand. 'what?' he said. 'i like you and i mean really like you.'

'good cos i like you too' then he kissed me. it felt like a million fireworks had gone off in my head. when he finally pulled away he said 'katniss will you be my girlfriend?'

'yes' i reply. we then with our hands held togeter walked back into the party.

**i see only one person reviewed the last chapeter can we have more reviews please. also i am sorry for words spelt wring and the missing of cappital letters. anyone want to pm me some ideas it would be very useful. **

**~Lilly xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

it has been a week since peeta and i became officaly boyfriend and girl friend. it stil feels wierd saying that.

there is a dance on friday that me and the girls are going to. peeta asked me on tuesday he printed out the letters and put them on lockers. it was sweet. im now 15 weeks pregnant and peeta doesnt know.

today we are going dress shopping. glimmer has picked out this black dress with a gold belt which is drop dead gorgeous.

jo had a blue floor lenght dress that had a purple belt.

I had picked out a dark blue dress that covered my budlge that was noticable if you knew it was there. I wore a pair of black gold studded pumps on my feet.

**5 hours later...:) **

after the 4 hours it took us to get ready we were late by half an hour.

we arrived in a white limo that held all of us girls in and about half the class in if we tried to get them in. the girls were all talking about baby names and the conversation was easy until the subject turned to the babys father. i didnt want to tell them about adam. You see he was from nieghboured 5 and he was visiting my father and basically we fell in love and 3 days after we youknow he died in his sleep it turns out he had a bad heart.

When We arrived we Peeta ran up to me and kissed my forehead I can tell I sacred him by not coming and he and all the guys were scared of being dumped. My face broke into a smile as he hugged me. we sat around for an hour then he pulled me up to dance as one of my favourite songs came on...

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow

But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides

And your wildfire lies and your humiliation

You have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I walk with my head down

Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around

Somebody made you cold

But the cycle ends right now

'Cause you can't lead me down that road

And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar

Talking over a football game

With that same big loud opinion

But nobody's listening

Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things

Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean

All you are is mean

And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life

And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?..)

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?..)

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

We were all dancing now and I Left peeta to dance with the girls. We had fun the girls came back to my house for a sleepover.

Once were all in our pjs the doorbell rung. I went to open it and fashes went off. _shit! _i close the door quick. oh no oh no. The press have found out...

**i am so sorry that this is soo rushed. i have a lot on my mind and my sheduale is full. plus a lot of the things are going on in school and im in a production in school and way please review. nearly in the double digits. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry about not updating and also pm if you have any ideas.**

It has been two weeks since the camera took a picture of me. I have been awake at night wondering what the articles would say or when they would come out. Portia had her son on Monday. She is the cutest baby ever and has the biggest brown eyes you will ever see. They called her Rue and I think it suits her as they are both so delicate.

Pppppppaaaaagggggeeeeebbbrrr rreeeaaakkkkkyyyyyttttthhhhi iiinnngggggyyyyyyy

I and Annie were going shopping for baby clothes today as it was a Sunday. I pulled into the seam mall. We went straight into babyhood. it had the cutest little things now was the time I wished I knew the gender but I had to get cream clothes so it was fine. I brought the cutest little baby grow with the words 'mommy's special gift' on the front. Annie laughed at that. I also brought a cotton pink dress with flowers on and beige tights and a jumper that says 'mommy's flower' fro rue. After being in the store for 1 hour we went to the food court to buy some food for us to snack on. As we brought our fries and coke and went to get a table I heard multiple cameras go off. Oh no I look down to see that my now 5 month pregnant stomach was fully uncovered with no blanket or baggy clothes on oh. Annie and I ran out of the food court with the food and bags to the car, where Annie drove us to her house hoping the press wouldn't follow.

'sooo does peeta know?' she asked Causley.

'no I am going to tell him tonight when he comes round tonight. I hope he takes it well an' all' I reply.

'Well he has always wanted kids since he was a kid so he should take it well' she said back.

'thank annie you're a star'

'your very welcome and what kind of aunt to be would I be if I dint help you with baby stuff every once in a while. ' I laugh.

After about 2 hours at annies dorm the girls came home and I said I had to go as peeta was coming round in an hour so I had to get ready. They gave me there good lucks and so on.

I was dressed with 40 minutes to spare when the doorbell rang I guessed it was peeta so I could go welcome him. When I got to the door the calm and peeta I knew was gone and in his place stood an angry peeta. He walked into the house with something in his hand. A magazine. Oh no. he knew.

'is it true?' he asks

'what true?' I reply even though I knew.

'that your pregnant?' I nod my head slowly. I look up at him to see tears down his face and an angry expression on his face. 'why didn't you tell me?'

'I was going to tonight..' he cut me off

'why did you wait so long?' at this point I was crying and upset. He turned around and started walking away with tears down his face.

'peeta' I called after him as I ran to catch him.

'what katniss?' he replied in an ice cold voice.

'is this it you are dumping me?' I asked him surprised by my own words. He stared at me for a while and then said…

(**if I was mean I would stop here but cos im in a good mood)**

'no I just need a bit if time that's all' he replied as he was walking away slowly from me. I burst out crying and sat on the pavement with the wind blowing my hair and my arms shaking. Now was the time I realized a car was driving past. So I looked up and saw 5 pairs of eyes looking at me with pity in their eyes. One wrapped me in a warm embrace while another put a blanket around my shoulders.

We went back to my house and sat down while I told them what happened. I was in tears by the end of it.

'I know what will cheer you up' clove said after about an hour of crying and comforting. She ran over to the stero and put on the first song. 'sing for us katniss please' she said with a puppy dog look on her face was enough to make me laugh.

'ok' I replied as I stood up it was 'As long as you love me' cover by cimorelli

As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning

But, hey now, you know boy  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But, I will take my chances

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
we could be homeless  
we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you lolololololololololololove me  
As long as you lolololololololololololove me

I'll be your soldier  
Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl  
I'll be your Hova  
You can be my Destiny's Child on a scene, girl  
So don't stress, and don't cry  
We don't need no wings to fly  
Just take, my hand

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
we could be homeless  
we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you lolololololololololololove me,love me  
As long as you lolololololololololololove me,love me

I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it  
I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there  
boy, you know I got you  
Us, trust, a couple things, I can't spell without U  
Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do  
Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view  
Man, we stepping out like woa (Oh Gosh!), cameras point and shoot  
Ask me 'what's my best side?'  
I stand back and point at you  
You the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new boy to be bothered with  
But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it  
So I know, we got issues baby,  
true, true, true  
But I'd rather work on this with you than to go ahead and start with someone new  
As long as you love me

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
we could be homeless  
we could be broke  
As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me

I only hope that things can only get better.

**Heyy. The song is as long as you love me by Justin beiber cover by cimoreli I will put the link in and please watch it as they are very talented .**

watch?v=SCaRtiZIEro&feature=relmfu

**please review I know a lot of you aren't and a big thank to those two who did and anyone else who has reviewed. Thank you virtual cookies go out to you. Please review!**

**~Lilly xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta hasn't spoken to me in 2 weeks. I have cried every night granddad is a bit mad that some could do this to me as I'm normally 'strong willed' as he calls it. Tomorrow I am to have an interview with Ceaser Flickerman who is basically my uncle. Grandpa has made sure I am accompanied my Boggs and Seder at all times they are his best body guards so I must be important for a few days. Pfft I was important all the time in the capitol. Its school today after our 2 weeks off and I'm a bit nervous as I sit with peeta for all my subjects so this might be a bit hard and all those stairs and rumours that are going round. Thank god it is only a half day as I have a doctor's appointment and I get to find out the gender then me and the girls are going to come shopping for paint and we are going to paint its room. At least the day is going to have an up.

I dressed in a pair of Aztec print leggings and I baggy beige jumper with a pair of tan ugg was simple and disguised my bump a bit. I grabbed my red gola bag that I used for school. As I walked down the stairs I got a text

**(peeta/**_katniss)_

**Peeta: I need to talk to you meet by the oak tree behind the library**

_Katniss: ok _

**Peeta: see you soon**

I didn't text him back but I had a small smile on my face as I went down stairs for breakfast. On the table there was a package and I plate of food I went to go see who it was from. I looked at the label it read

To katniss snow

Congratulations on your pregnancy I wish you the best. I saw this and couldn't wait until I saw you tomorrow to give this to you.

Ceaser salad ;)

I laughed at that, that is what I have called him ever since I could speak. I opened the package and pulled out a soft toy. When I looked at it it was the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on( that was non living) it was a tiny ceaser flickerman toy. That's when I burst out laughing. I was crying it was that funny. Seder finally came to see what it was and when she saw it she started laughing it was only when my stomach started growling that I paid attention to the food this day had taken a turn for the better I thought as I smiled to myself.

As boggs drove into the school grounds a screen started to play on the media building as this was the main building everyone was watching it and on that screen was a magazine advertisement about yours truly me. It was like it was programed to come on. It was droning on about how I was pregnant and stuff like that i ignored it and te stairs as I got out of the car and seder followed me to the edge of the parking lot. 'I will be in the corner of all your class' if you need anything you tell me straight away ok?' she told me in her motherly voice. I nodded then headed behind the library to speak with peeta.

When I got there he was turned away from me. His shoulders hunched and his hair in its soft blond curls. I had an urge to run and hug him but instead I sat down at the base of the tree with the wind blowing a soft breeze in my face blowing my loose hair out of my face. We were there for a minute or too before he turned around and said 'are you and the father still together?' he asked straight out.

'no' I replied shakily. 'why do you ask?'

'well this magazine thinks different.' He replied showing it to me. On the front page was me sitting on a bench in the park with Katle (an I have changed his name from adam to katle) with him kissing my cheek and having a hand on my bulge. I burst in to tears for to reasons that they had photo shopped this image and that peeta believed it. 'peeta, katle died before I even knew I was pregnant' I say in a shaky voice. He looks at me with pure sorrow in his features

'I am so sorry' he says 'I was just mad and..' he says when I cut him off

'im sorry please forgive me? I have missed you!' I say while pulling him in for a hug.

'I forgive you' he says and then kisses my forehead.

We walk back to lessons hand in hand..

(I was going to stop here but as im nice….)

I was at the doctors waiting to be seen too. 'katniss snow' a voice called on the radio. I walked into her room the midwife was an old sweet woman called mags.

'hello poppet. Sit on the bed for me dearie' she was cute 'right so you want to find out the gender right?' she asked I nodded a bit too eagerly. She chuckled a hearty chuckle. 'ok this might me a bit cold' she told me as she put gel on my stomach and put a medical scanner thingy on it. 'well sweetie you are having a lovely girl and a bouncy boy, well done. Did you know that you were having twins?' she said. I shoke my head not sure weather to be happy or excited. I walked out of the doctors once she had taken a sample of blood and waited for annie and the girls to pick me up. Once they told me they were over the moon and had bagsied the roll of aunts. I just laughed as we went to the diy store. 'right' the room is going to be dandelion yellow with sunset orange and forest green stripes on one wall. Also get a tin of pink paint and blue for the door.' I told the girls as we got the paint. This was gonna be a fun night.

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. Virtual cookies go out to you. Please review this chapter. Does anyone else like a band called 'cimorelli' youtube them they are dead good and tell me what you think. Please review and you can have virtual cookies and ice cream **** I love you all. Also if anyone has any names they would want to be one of the babys names please review with them. Thanks **

**~Lilly xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a short chapter today may put another one up some time this weekend. Love you my reveiwers. Virtual cookies and cream and icedream go out to you.**

Me, jo, glimmer, clove, annie and madge were watching tv when there was a knock on the door. I go to answer it put cant get off the couch as im now 6th months pregnant. The girls laugh as I hobble over to answer the door. As I open the door two small pairs of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see my best friends sisters squeezing my waist. In the door stood the people I have wanted to see in months. chasmere, Gloss and Oak. Weird names I know but they are my best friends.

'ahhhhhhhhh your so big' oak shouts as she pulls me in for a hug gloss and glimmer soon follow. The girls come out of the front room and are looking at the 5 new faces in the hall way with a certain protectiveness in the eyes. I looked to were there eyes were trained and it was gloss's hands on my stomach. He saw and pulled his hands away slowly. 'who are these?' clove said moving closer to me and standing right next to me.

'the question is who are you?' cashmere said in an evil voice. Johanna and glimmer had come forward now to flank cloves sides. Gloss and oak did the same thing. I shot annie a glance and she looked at posy and prim, telling them to go in the front room.

They were all looking protective and just as oak was about to do something peeta walks through the door. Great just what I need. 'uhh katniss are you alright?' he had obvious seen the tension in the room. 'right everyone in the frontroom. NOW' he said when no one moved.

**10 minutes later…..**

There are 3 sides of the living room gloss and the others v's my new friends. The 3rd side is me. On my own. I suddenly feel a sharp jab in my stomach and another. My hands immedatily fly to my stomach and peeta comes over straight away and starts asking me whats wrong. Oak and annie have worried looks on there faces. 'im fine guys. Its just you guys. Ok we are starting again.' I look at all them sternly. They all nod. 'annie clove glimmer madge jo clove this is gloss oak and cashmere. They are my friends from 11 and 12.' They all nodded and shook hands. Then peeta says 'you aren't going to introduce me? Im sad' he says with a joky sad smile. 'guys this is peeta' I say out loud for the cash and the gang to hear.

'NOOOO!' annie suddeny screamed and started crying.

'what's the matter' I asked her.

'the hotel have cancelled for my birthday party tonight!' I hugged her as she was crying.

'I will be back in a minute' I said quickly as I ran to grandpa's office on the top floor. When I say ran I mean got in the elevator and waited for 10 seconds till it was up at the top.

'grandpa can annie have her birthday party in the aqua hall tonight please? The hotel have just cancelled on her and its not fair and I will love you forever and ever and ever.' I pleaded.

'of course she can I will send effie to help with the decorating. Oh and katniss?' he says.

'yes'

'don't you need the keys?' oh yeah to get in to the hall. I laugh as I catch them as he throws them at me.

**Down stairs.**

Everyone is here now planning the party. Effie is organising the food and drinks, cinna is getting the dresses and we are doing the decorations. The theme is aqua and baby pink. It all looks amazing. After two torturous hours all 16 of us have decorated the hall top to bottom. Now time to get dressed.

After an hour I was wearing a long pale green dress that touched the floor and made my stomach less noticeable cinna had gone green and gold with my accessories with me in a pair of gold flats and gold bangles going up to my forearm. Clove was in a short red dress with black shoes and black hair band. However annie was the person who made us all look like we were wearing bin bags. She has a sea green strapless dress on that had a puffed out waist and touched the floor the skirt has peaces of blue and green fabric attached to it making it look like a waterfall. Her hairs was in soft curls going down her back and had a temporary dip dye at the end of her hair going from green to blue. She looked beautiful. 'annie I think finnick is going to need a machine gun with him to keep away the guys' cashmere said, we all laughed at this and got in the car.

We partied for about 2 hours until I got on stage to sing a song, annie had made me do this as this was he birthday.

I told the band what song I was going to see and they started playing the piano piece as I was doing a slow version.

I can be so negative sometimes  
My own worst enemy sometimes  
Even at my lowest low, you still had hope,

When I wanna quit, you won't let me  
When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me,  
You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say

Chorus:

You gave me wings, and thaught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own,  
You gave me wings and brought me to life,  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly (yeah)  
Tell me you're down for touching the sky (yeah)  
You and me, me and you, the higher, the better,  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly, we fly together.

I feel like a prisonier locked up,  
The only key to set me free is your love,  
You went and took a chance on me,  
Without a reason to believe.

When I wanna quit, you won't let me  
When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me,  
You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say

Chorus:

You gave me wings, and thaught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own,  
You gave me wings and brought me to life,  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly (yeah)  
Tell me you('re) down for touching the sky (yeah)  
You and me, me and you, the higher, the better,  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly, we fly together.

I can be so negative sometimes  
My own worst enemy sometimes  
Even at my lowest low, you still had hope

When I wanna quit, you won't let me  
When I'm falling down, you gon'catch me,  
You pick me up, yeah, you fix me up  
And I'm on my way and I'm strong enough to say

Chorus:

You gave me wings, and thaught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own,  
You gave me wings and brought me to life,  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly, cause I wanna fly (yeah)  
Tell me you('re) down for touching the sky (yeah)  
You and me, me and you, the higher, the better,  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly, we fly together.

'thank you' I said to the crowd and went outside to get some air. In the moonlit night it was hard to tell that we were in a city not a field. A pair of arms encircled my waist and that was saying something as I am now bigger than a plane. I leant against him. I love the way he makes everything justy go away and leave me with just him. I turn around so I am facing him. I look in his sea lue eyes and see nothing but happiness in them.

'I love you' I say with the most love and happiness I can muster.

'I love you too' he replied.

**Hellllllllooooooooo how is everyone doing?**

**Sorry I haven't been updating much coss this is my schedule for the next 3 months ish..**

**Monday: rehearsal**

**Tuesday: taking ella to brownines and picking her up and homework**

**Wednesday: rehearsal**

**Thursday: homework**

**Friday: rehearsal**

**Saturday: free**

**Sunday free**

**I know it is pretty full and my mum is going to have a baby in a month or so. So it is gonna get pretty full. However I promise to review, gingers honour.**

**Also I am from Britain. Can anyone guess my age? I dare ya.**

**Review please with sprinkles on top xx :D**

**~Lilly xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frist off I had over 80 views for that chapter but not 1 review ****. However if you review on this chapter you can have the new York m&m store (I could so live there). Also im going to ask a question on every chapter I do now and I want you to answer at the end of the chapter. Ok? Now on with the story, I have not many ideas for this chapter so it may be a bit short.**

I woke up to the babies kicking me, I was used to this by now. Today I had yet another interview with ceaser . I was also told to make a video in the life of me. We were going to start with breakfast then school then what I do yadda yadda, right up to 8pm that is 10 minutes before my interview. I looked round my room to see peeta standing at the doorway with a camera. The red light indicated it was filming 'hey everyone I am officially up and this is a day with katniss everdeen snow, I am going to get dressed so please exit the room' I say directed at peeta who just laughs as I shue him out. I get dressed into a white vest top that said hands off my bump and a pair of black leggings. I wore my hair down and put a pair of pumps on my feet. They were coral coloured and had white laces , I was shopping the other day and glimmer took me to this shop called Primark. It was so big and I got 5 pairs of them in different colours. I also put on my moustache and glasses necklace. As I walked out my room I saw peeta there with his lopsided grin with the camera filming me. 'hello, today we are going to my school to meet my friends and see what I do when im a normal teenager.'

As we were driving to school the radio came on and started talking about me I started laughing as my aunty, hazelle was talking about me and my babies. She was saying how I had apparently dyed my skin pink when it was just sunburn from the heatwave, I laughed so hard then we pulled into school. As we walked to the dorm room were I texted everyone to be I heard a song being played over the radio but couldn't make out the words oh well I thought. As I walked in I saw all of my 10 of my friends there I took the camera from peeta and went to thresh and said in my deepest voice possible 'thresh what have you been doing you dirty child' he turned around obviously thinking that it was peeta or finnick to put me in a head lock then when he saw the camera he and it was me he replied in a cheery voice 'hey catnip'. 'well guys each of my friends is going to introduce them selves. Starting with my good friend cato'

'hey im cato and im dating clove and I am from district 2,

'hellllllllooooooooooo im clove as you know catos girlfriend and katniss' best friend and im from 2 too'

'sup, im gale im from twelve.

'im madge and im from 12 to and im the mayors daughter and katniss's bezwoire.'

'im glimmer and im from 1 and im katniss's bezzie'

'well actually im marvel and I think you will find IM her bezzie'

'NO I AM' thresh yells from the side of the room 'im thresh and im her BESTESTESTESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD'.

'I'm Johanna and I am brainess's best bud'

'im finnick and im her best couzin'

'im annie and im her best friend as im going to be the babies aunty' they were all yelling until cato screamed 'ACTUALLY IM THE BABIES AUNTY' that made us all start laughing.

'this is peeta and he is my boyfriend. Wave peeta' I say as he waves 'anything to say bread boy?' 'yes that I love katniss' he says proudly. 'I love you too' I say back. I then give a quick tour around the dorm before lessons start.

OMPPAAA GANGMAN STYLE OMPPAAA GANGMAN STYLE

Lunch was the usual fun time except today we sat outside on the field until jo came running with 3 water guns ad the biggest bucket ever filled with water balloons, thresh was lagging behind her with another 2 buckets and servel litres of water and 5 water guns. 'WATER FIGHT' Jo yeller and we all grabbed something I got the first tub of water bombs and started throwing them everywhere we put the camera on a stand and left it to play. I got thresh square in the face with 2 water bombs. He didn't get my back though just trough them at cato who was junning round with 2 giant water guns soaking anyone and anything. As I was throwing water balloons I reasiled that this was probably one of the most fun days ever. I went over to my bag and pulled out to cans of silly string and started spraying after about 30 minutes we stopped and just sat down laughing. The bell went signalling next lesson and we were all soaked to the bone and covered in silly string. We all had this lesson together and it was probably the best art lesson ever, the teacher was a no show so we just played around and played music. The bell went and as I walked to the car I was just about to sign off when clove jumped out of nowhere and yelled 'its Friday baby!' I laughed 'this was katniss everdeen snow and that was a day in the life of me.' 'woo its your interview tonight can we come?' annie asked with puppie dog eyes 'why did you have to ask!'

**The next chapter will be her interview. Please review. The questions are:**

**Have you seen **_**a very potter musical?**_

**Guess how old am i?**

**Guess what colour hair I have?**

**That's all for today and please review with your answers. Remember the m&m store will be yours virtually x**

**~Lilly xxx **


End file.
